


La Petite Amie

by HellHathPie986



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHathPie986/pseuds/HellHathPie986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidlaw drabble. Minor OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Amie

If there were ever moments of regret in his life they would have to be the pre-sex promises he was always roped into making with that bastard Trafalgar Law. Eustass Kid often wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't somehow fallen head over heels for the man and usually imagined it to be a combination of constant violent pillages, a new bitch every night and overall more freedom. 

Basically his life before.

Yet none of that was in any way enticing, not when Law was one hell of a bed partner, a hot piece of ass and fucking great company to boot. They bickered and fought more often than an old married couple but neither was put off by it and Kid wouldn't trade him for any other.

Well, maybe for someone not quite so enthusiastic about shopping. Eustass Kid was sitting on a bench, reclined against the back until he was practically lying on the seat with his arms draped boredly across the top. There was a set of three bags on either side of him mostly filled with books and surgical tools straight out of a horror story but he was informed that one of the bags had something he'd enjoy greatly when the time was right.

Eustass sincerely hoped it was something he could tear off the other pirate captain.

With his teeth.

Kid frowned even deeper since time seemed to be ticking slower than ever and hoped Law would _hurry the fuck up. _He was tempted to barge into the store and drag the other man out, promises be damned, until he heard someone take a seat beside him.__

__Just when he thought his situation couldn't get any worse..._ _

__He felt like groaning in agitation but decided not to acknowledge the one next to him, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder and hoped that if he ignored it the thing would go away._ _

__Kid heard a woman clear her throat and felt the presence next to him fidget._ _

__'Dammit.'_ _

__"What do you want?" He barked out, hoping he didn't have to entertain the broad longer than it took her boyfriend to find her._ _

__"Well gosh, I didn't think a man who looked quite so bored to tears would turn down such a stunning distraction." She stated in a luscious and heavy voice, everything about her sounding easy as pie. Kid flicked an eye in her direction, finding long wavy black hair, pale and slender legs, a tight waist, big tits, full pouting lips and bright blue eyes. A heck of a sight for any eager dog but Kid just returned his gaze in front of him, vaguely wondering what kind of diseases she had growing up her crotch._ _

__Hell, Law could probably figure it out without looking._ _

__"Not interested. Get lost." He deadpanned, staring straight ahead at the trinket store he'd parked himself in front of while waiting._ _

__"How rude!" She exclaimed, her gasp very obviously fake. She pretended to regain her self-control and carried on. "Is it because you're waiting for your girlfriend?" She asked curiously, sliding a tad closer._ _

__'Something like that.' Kid thought. He kept his mouth closed though, the only thing hinting at the fact that he was listening being his ever souring expression._ _

__"She's lucky to have a man so... dedicated." The woman cooed, leaning herself closer until Kid could feel her hair brushing against his shoulder and chest. "I'd do anything for a man like that." She murmured, lifting a hand and casually resting it on top of the pirate captain's chest. Without looking away from the spot he was practically burning a hole into he raised his arm from the backrest of the bench and connected the palm of his hand to her forehead before shoving the woman with one quick push. She nearly fell against the armrest with a squeak of fright and Kid couldn't help feeling a little better._ _

__"You jerk!" She called out, apparently angry this time. She huffed bitterly and fluffed her hair, slowly composing herself back to normal._ _

__"Now will you leave?" Kid asked, an eager touch to his words. But instead he was gifted with a light chuckle._ _

__"What can I say? I like a man who can give it rough." She answered slow and soft. It took everything in his power not to deck the woman in the face so he settled for rolling his eyes instead._ _

__"Go annoy someone else." He ordered, folding his arms across his chest._ _

__"Are you worried your girlfriend will get mad?" She asked, crossing her legs so her ankle brushed right against Kid's knee. "Because I'm very good at keeping secrets." She continued, leaning in closer and closer until she was almost back to where she'd been before. Kid edged away, his expression looking as if he'd walked by something putrid and couldn't stand the stench._ _

__"You can call me Cherry, big boy." She said with a grin, invading the man's personal bubble yet again by walking her fingers up his chest._ _

__"My my, Eustass. It looks as if you've made another new friend."_ _

__Both Kid and Cherry glanced up at the owner of the voice, finding Trafalgar Law with another bag in tow._ _

__"What the fuck took you so damn long?" Kid asked, elbowing Cherry off of him so he could stand. He gathered up the bags into one hand and was about the keep walking when something was held out to him._ _

__"The hell is this?" He asked when he found a roll of cash in Law's outstretched grasp._ _

__"It's yours, stupid. I had enough of my own so I didn't need it." Law answered, moving to slide it into Kid's pants pocket only to have the other step away._ _

__"I told you I'm paying, now keep it and let's go." He retorted, snagging the bag for the other pirate captain's hands and keeping it in the one already carrying six._ _

__"I am perfectly capable of paying for my own things and carrying my own bags, Eustass-ya." Law warned, his frown growing deeper when he thought he was being belittled._ _

__"Never said you couldn't, now come on. We've finished your side of the bargain seven times over." He replied, setting his free hand against the small of Law's back and beginning to guide the man to the port both of their ships were docked at._ _

__"Hay, wait a minute! Who's he?" Cherry suddenly called out with a whining pout. Kid was about to continue on without a care in the world for what the bitch thought only to turn around when a devilish idea came to mind._ _

__"My girlfriend." He replied with a wicked smile, tightening his grip on Law's waist to pull the man in closer. He turned around again, completely satisfied with the expression left on her face all the while ignoring the glare he was given from Law._ _


End file.
